Sporting equipment can create an undesirable mess if not kept neatly organized. Numerous prior art devices are known to facilitate the storage of sporting equipment, particularly baseballs, soft balls, bats, gloves and the other paraphernalia of the game of baseball. Among the prior art devices are those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,698,563; 3,869,137; 4,227,710; 4,448,312; 4,561,547 and 4,936,467.